logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABC (United States)/Other
Logos 1948–1952 1950.JPG|Print logo from 1950 ABC 1943 logo.svg 1962–present American Broadcasting Company Logo (Text).svg|Text-only version ABC Logo (Rare 60's Variant).svg|Rare alternate logo seen in magazine advertisements back in the mid 1960's ABC 2006.png|3D version from 2006 1963–1971 ABC Logo 1962 (Color).svg|Color ABC Logo 1962 (Alt).svg|Alternate ABC Logo 1962 Color (Idents).svg|Alternate, in color. Used in idents. Tri-color variation, used to designate color programs. 1988–2007 abc-logo 120510210044.svg|Thinner version abcred.svg|Red version, with thinner text, used to represent ABC stations at the time on program guides ABC on-screen bug.png|Watermark version (1993-2007) ABC Logo - Dish Network Mail Pamphlet Version.svg|Logo seen on a Dish Network mail pamphlet 1999 (unused) ABC approached graphic designer Paul Barnes to redesign the classic Paul Rand logo. He designed a logo which was never used.http://www.moderntypography.com/Logos/ABC/index.html 2007–2013 ABC Logo (2007) II.png|Alternative version ABC 2007 bug.png|Watermark version (2007-2013) 2013–present New abc gold.svg|Gold version, formerly used as the main on-screen logo in primetime New abc blue.svg|Blue version, currently used in network promotions and ABC News, as well as some O&O's and affiliates abc new logo2.svg|Red version, currently used in network promotions and ESPN on ABC, as well as some affiliates and--until 2018--breaking news coverage 9b49ca14-d3db-4939-a2a1-727303777564-1-1.png|Watermark version (2013-2018) bandicam 2019-04-25 18-51-15-151.png|Watermark version (2018-present) On-screen logos and idents 1948–1952 1948-1952.jpg|Network ID from 1948 1952–1953 1952-1953.jpg|Network ID from 1952 1953–1956 Abc1953 a.jpg|Network ID from 1953 Abc1954.jpg|Network ID from 1953 1953-1957.jpg 1956–1962 Abc1957.jpg|Network ID from 1956 Abc1957a.jpg|Off-air version 1958.jpg|Alternate ID from 1958 1962–1964 abc1963_telop.jpg|Network Telop 1964-6-19.png 1963–1966 abc1963.jpg|Color Network ID ABC In Living Color (1960s).PNG Abc1963a_telop.jpg|B&W copy of Color ID 1963–1964 abc1963_a.jpg|Network ID 1964–1965 Abc1964.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1964_a.jpg|Network ID 1966–1971 ABC1966_Telop.jpg|Network Telop Abc1965.JPG|Network ID Abc1969 a.jpg|Network ID from 1969 1968–1971 abc1969.jpg|Network Telop from 1968 Abc1969a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1969 1971–1975 abc1971.jpg|Network ID from 1971–1974 abc1973.jpg|Network Telop from 1971–1975 Abc1971a.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1971–1972 1972–1973 abc1972.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1972–1973 1973–1974 ABC 1973 A.jpg ABC 1973 B.jpg|Network Promo ID from 1973–1974 1974–1975 abc1974_a.jpg|Network Promo ID Early 1975 abc1974_c.jpg|Network Promo ID abc1974_d.jpg|Network Promo ID A 1975–1976 abc1975.jpg|Network ID Abc1975a.jpg|Network Promo ID as seen in the 1993 anniversary promo This ident was animated by Robert Abel & Associates. 1976–1977 abc1976_c.jpg|Network ID Abc1976a.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1976_f.jpg|Network ID Telop A 1977–1978 abc1977.jpg|Network ID abc1977_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1978–1979 abc1978.jpg|Network ID Abc1978 d.jpg|Network ID Telop Abc1978a.jpg|Network ID Abc1978_telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1979–1980 Screen Shot 2019-10-14 at 11.37.16 pm.png|Network ID abc1979telop a.jpg|Network ID Telop 1980–1981 abc1980.jpg|Network ID Abc1980a.jpg|Network ID abc1980_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1981–1982 abc1981.png|Network ID abc1981_a.jpg|Network ID abc1981telop.jpg|Network ID Telop 1982–1983 Abc1982.jpg|Network ID ABC ID 1982.jpg 1983–1984 abc1983.jpg|Network ID abc1983_b.jpg|Network ID Telop 1984–1985 abc1984_c.jpg|Network ID A abc1984telop1.jpg|Network Telop ID A Abc1984_d.jpg|Network ID B abc1984telop.jpg|Network Telop B 1985–1986 abc1985.JPG|Network ID Animated by Cranston-Csuri Productions abc1985telop.jpg 1986–1987 Abc1986id.png|Network ID 1987–1988 ABC 1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 abc1988.jpg|Network ID Cc-animated.gif|Promo ID from 1988 1989–1990 abc1989.jpg|Network ID 1990–1991 abc1990.jpg|Network ID 1991–1992 abc1991.jpg|Network ID 1992–1993 abc1992.jpg|Network ID Abc1992 telop.jpg|Network ID A 1993–1996 abc1993.jpg|Network ID 1996–1998 Abc1996.jpg|Network ID from 1996–1997 ABC 1997 d.jpg|Network ID B from 1996–1997 Abc1997 e.jpg|Network ID C from 1996–1997 abc1997.jpg|Network ID with URL from 1997–1998 TBN PTL opening sequence Dallas, TX.jpg|Network ID A from 1997–1998 abc1997_a.jpg|Network ID B from 1997–1998 abc 1997.png|Network ID C from 1997–1998 ABC 1960-1972.JPG|Network Promo from 1997–1998 Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.17.37 PM.png|ABC 1998 Oscar ID ABC 1996 (Mice).jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Mice) ABC 1996 Saturday ID.jpg|1996 Saturday Morning ID (Frogs) 1998–2001 american broadcasting company 1998.png|Original Network ID Abc1998 a.jpg|Alternate ID (modified for legal station ID lower-third) abc1999.jpg|America's Broadcasting Company (1999) abc1999_b.jpg|America's #1 Broadcasting Company (2000) ad0e18db4822c91cc8c66f796cbaf931.png|Network ID with copyright notice ABC 1999 Logo 1 and 3.jpeg ABC 1999 Logo 2.jpeg|Network ID without text ABC 1999 Logo 4.jpeg Screenshot 2018-11-20 at 12.35.49 PM - Edited.png|Little Dot version (2000) 2001–2002 abc2001.jpg|Network ID abc2001 a.jpg Abc_2001.jpg 2002–2003 ABC ID 2002 green Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group abc 2002 blue.png|Network Promo ID from 2002 abc2002_a.jpg|50th Anniversary Tag from 2003 (NOTE: ABC was actually formed in 1943, it merged with United Paramount Theatres in 1953) 2003–2004 abc2003.jpg|Network ID abc2003_a.jpg|Network ID from 2004 Mid-Season 2004–2005 ABC ID 2004 Troika.jpg|Network ID Animated by Troika Design Group 2005–2006 abc2005.jpg|Network ID ABC logo.jpg|Network Legal ID 2006–2007 Abc2006.JPG|Network ID Abc2006.jpg|Network Legal ID 2007–2013 ABC ID start here.jpg|Network ID 2007–2008 abc2007.JPG|Network ID Abc2007a.JPG|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News from 2007 Abc2007b.JPG|Promo ID with URL from 2007 2008–2010 abc2008.JPG|Network ID 2010–2011 abc2010.JPG|Network ID 2011–2013 abc2011.JPG|Network ID 2013–2014 ABC ID 2013.jpg|Network ID Abc2013.png|Supplemental ID color scheme used for ABC News 2014–2016 Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-10h40m46s687.png|Network Promo ID abc 2015.png|Network Promo ID A Slogans Meet Us In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) Abc1970 a.jpg|''Let's Get Together'' (1970) Abc1973 b.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1971) Abc1972a.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1972) ABC 1973 C.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1973) What You See on ABC promo from Fall 1974.jpg|''What You See on ABC...'' (1974) ABC1975_c.jpg|''Welcome to the Bright New World of ABC'' (1975) abc1976_a.jpg|''Let Us Be the One!'' (1976) abc1977_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1977) abc1978_a.jpg|''We're the One!'' (1978) abc1979_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1979) abc1980_a.jpg|''You and Me and ABC'' (1980) abc1981_b.jpg|''Now is the Time!'' (1981) abc1981_c.jpg|''...ABC is the Place!'' (1981) abc1982_a.jpg|''Come On Along!'' (1982) That Special Feeling.jpg|''That Special Feeling!'' (1983) We're with You.jpg|''We're With You'' (1984) abc1985 a.jpg|''You'll Love It'' (1985) abc1986 a.jpg|''We Belong Together'' (1986) abc1987 a.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1987) Something's Happening 1988.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1988) Vlcsnap-2019-04-01-19h14m56s434.png|''Something's Happening'' (1988) Something's Happening 1989.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1989) Abc90 a.jpg|"America's Watching" (1990) abc1991_a.jpg|''America's Watching'' (1991) abc1992_a.jpg|''It Must Be ABC'' (1992) ABC-TV's TV is good ABC Video Promo For Fall 1997.jpg|''TV is good, HDTV is better'' (1997) abc1998.jpg|''We Love TV'' (1998) ABC ID start here.jpg|''Start Here'' (2007) Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Television